Restraint
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya tidak mengerti kenapa Sei selalu melarangnya ini itu. Tidak boleh dekat dengan itu lah, tidak boleh dekat dengan inilah. Jangan jajan itu, jangan makan ini. Pakai pakaian itu, pakai pakaian ini. Ya Tuhan, mereka hanya selisih 42 hari! bagaimana nasib Tetsuya selanjutnya? langsung baca aja yaa :D Chapter 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**RESTRAINT**

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

Warn :

T

Brother! Akakuro

Harem x Kuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Kiseki No Sedai

Kagami Taiga

Momoi Satsuki

OOC

Typo

Chapter 1.

" **Kakakku yang.."**

Tetsuya tidak mengerti kenapa Sei selalu melarangnya ini itu. Okelah, Sei adalah kakaknya meski bukan kandung, tepatnya kakak angkat, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa melarang Tetsuya melakukan ini dan itu. Tidak boleh dekat dengan itu lah, tidak boleh dekat dengan inilah. Jangan jajan itu, jangan makan ini. Pakai pakaian itu, pakai pakaian ini. Ya Tuhan, mereka hanya selisih 42 hari!

…

"Sei-kun, hari ini aku pulang terlambat"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada kerja kelompok"

"Lakukan dirumah atau tidak usah pergi"

"Tapi Sei-kun, kami sudah sepakat akan melakukannya dirumah Kise-kun"

"Ryota akan mengerti, jadi lakukan saja perintahku"

Dengan mata mendelik, Tetsuya berbalik dan membanting pintu agak keras.

"Terserah, aku tetap pergi ke tempat Kise-kun!" Teriak Tetsuya dari balik pintu.

Seijuro terdiam sejenak. Menghentikan pekerjaannya mengetik proposal untuk sekolahnya. Heran, kenapa Tetsuya selalu berteriak ketika berada dibalik pintu. Mungkin jika Tetsuya berteriak disini, Seijuro akan mengiyakan permintaan Tetsuya. lagipula, Seijuro belum pernah melihat wajah berteriak Tetsuya sebelumnya.

"Lakukan dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan majiba melayani pembelian vanilla milkshake untukmu" jawab Seijuro datar.

"Baiklah-baiklah Sei-kun! Aku tidak akan ke tempat Kise-kun"

"Anak baik"

Dan Seijuro kembali mengerjakan proposalnya dengan wajah yang tak henti menyeringai.

…

Itu baru sebagian kecil, saat pembagian kelas kemarin ketika mereka kelas 10, Seijuro juga merecoki Tetsuya dengan segala peraturannya.

Flashback.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekelas denganku, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin masuk kelasmu, Sei-kun"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Akashi selalu mungkin"

"Aku tidak sepintar Sei-kun"

"Aku bisa mengajarimu"

"Otakku tidak sanggup, Sei-kun. Aku tidak seperti kau dan midorima-kun"

"Kau duduk dengan siapa di kelas?"

"Dengan Kagami-kun"

"Kenapa kau duduk dengannya?"

"Demi Tuhan, sensei yang mengacaknya"

"Aku tidak suka. Kau harus pindah"

"Kenapa Sei-kun tidak suka? Bahkan kau belum bertemu dengannya"

"Dia pindahan dari amerika. Bisa meracuni otakmu yang sudah terkontaminasi vanilla milkshake, Tetsuya"

"Vanilla milkshake tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Sei-kun" Tetsuya tidak terima minuman favoritnya dituduh sedemikian kejinya.

"Pokoknya pindah"

"Lalu aku harus duduk dengan siapa, Sei-kun?"

"Sendiri"

"Apa kau ingin aku tidak punya teman?"

"Kau bisa berteman denganku, Tetsuya. Lagipula aku kakakmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan diganggu"

'Kakak yang gila' batin Tetsuya

"Tapi Sei-kun, aku butuh teman sekelas dan Sei-kun bukan teman sekelasku"

"Kalau begitu masuk saja kelasku"

Tetsuya tau perdebatan ini hanya akan berputar-putar sampai ada yang mengalah, tepatnya dia yang mengalah.

"Kenapa Sei-kun selalu merecokiku terus?" Tanya Tetsuya kesal

"Aku kakakmu, dan kau adalah adikku satu-satunya. Jadi wajar aku menjagamu"

"Tapi aku sudah besar, bahkan kita hanya selisih 42 hari"

"42 hari itu lama, lagipula kita sudah dipisahkan tahun yang berbeda dan selisih sehari pun kau tetap masih lebih muda dariku dan aku punya kewajiban menjagamu"

"Ya iyalah, Sei-kun Desember dan aku Januari. tapi Sei-kun, aku-"

"Pindah, atau kau mau home schooling lagi?"

"Maksud Sei-kun?"

"Kau pulang ke Kyoto saja, lanjutkan home schooling mu lagi disana"

Tidak, Tetsuya tidak mau home schooling lagi. Dia ingin sekolah regular, bisa ikut kegiatan klub atau festival sekolah seperti cerita Seijuro dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah Sei-kun, aku pindah"

"Anak baik" nada bicara Seijuro melembut. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Tetsuya dan mencium keningnya.

…

Berada dikelas Seijuro membuat Tetsuya gila. Pelajaran yang luar biasa sulitnya, belum lagi dengan nilai standar yang menurut Tetsuya terlalu sangat tinggi membuatnya pusing kepala. SMA Teikou memang menggolongkan kelas 10A sebagai tempat mereka yang jenius. Masuk Teikou saja sudah serasa ujian olimpiade apalagi masuk kelas jeniusnya. Kalau bukan karena nama Akashi, Tetsuya yakin, dirinya tak mungkin masuk kelas ini.

Pulang sekolah, Tetsuya memutuskan kabur duluan. Tidak, bukan kabur layaknya anak remaja puber yang kabur ke tempat hiburan atau sejenisnya, Tetsuya hanya kabur pulang duluan. Dia sudah mengumpulkan tekad dan menyusun strategi untuk pindah kelas. Dengan bermodal suara melas, Tetsuya menelepon ibunya, ibu Seijuro juga.

' _Moshi-moshi, Okaa -san?'_

' _Tet-chan?'_

' _Hai, ini Tet-chan, Okaa-san'_

' _Ada apa menelepon?'_

' _Aku rindu Okaa-san dan Otou-san'_

' _Kami juga merindukan kalian sayang. Kapan liburan?'_

' _Okaa-san, kami baru saja masuk'_

' _Hahaha, gomen, kaa-san lupa. Biasanya ada Tet-chan disini menemani Okaa-san'_

' _Apa Okaa-san ingin Tet-chan home schooling lagi?'_

' _Tidak, Tet-chan juga harus mengenal dunia luar seperti Sei-chan. Dimana Sei-chan?'_

' _Terimakasih, Okaa-san. Onii-san sedang diluar. Okaa-san tau, kemarin aku hampir saja di home schooling lagi sama Onii-san'_ Adu Tetsuya pada ibunya

' _Pasti kau membuat gara-gara'_

' _Aku hanya duduk dengan temanku saja'_

' _Kau harus berhati-hati dengan pergaulan disana Tet-chan, apalagi kau sebelumnya home schooling'_

' _Aku mengerti, Okaa-san'_

' _Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicara kan Tet-chan? Tak mungkin jika kau menelepon hanya gara-gara kangen'_

' _Em, sebenarnya, aku ingin pindah, Okaa-san'_

' _Pindah? Kau tidak apa-apa kan , Tet-chan? Kau tidak di bully kan? Adukan pada kakakmu, sayang atau Okaa-san perlu kesana? Apa perlu Okaa-san menelpon kepala sekolah? '_

Tetsuya mengurut keningnya. Pusing.

' _Bu-bukan, Tet-chan tidak dibuly. Maksudku, aku ingin pindah kelas, Okaa-san, tidak sekelas dengan Onii-san. Kemampuan akademisku tidak mampu mengejar ritme disini'_

' _Okaa-san mengerti,sayang. Nanti coba aku bicarakan dengan Sei-chan ya'_

' _Arigato, Okaa-san'_

' _Sama-sama sayang. Yang rukun ya disana, kalau sempat, pulang ke Kyoto'_

' _hai, Okaa-san'_

Dan telepon pun ditutup menyisakan senyum kemenangan di wajah datar Tetsuya.

…

"Kau kemana saja tadi pulang sekolah, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, a-aku langsung pulang, Sei-kun"

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Sei-kun, lagipula tadi ku lihat juga Sei-kun sedang mendapat pernyataan cinta, jadi aku memutuskan pulang duluan"

"Begitu?"

"H-hai"

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus dan wajib menungguku pulang atau kau ku hukum"

"Kenapa aku selalu dihukum, Sei-kun?"

"Karena kau keras kepala"

"Sei-kun juga keras kepala"

"Aku punya tanggung jawab padamu, Tetsuya"

"Tapi Sei-kun bisa melakukan ini dan itu, sedangkan aku tidak"

"Kau- sebentar, Okaa-san menelepon"

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya langsung kabur ke kamar meninggalkan Seijuro yang heran melihat sikap tidak biasa adiknya. Padahal biasanya kalau orangtua mereka menelepon, Tetsuya akan merebutnya dan akan mengadukan semua yang dilakukan Seijuro meskipun akhirnya Seijuro yang menang.

' _Moshi-moshi, Okaa-san?'_

' _Sei-chan?'_

' _Hai, ada apa Okaa-san menelepon malam-malam?'_

' _Apa salahnya orangtua merindukan anaknya, Sei-chan?'_

' _Okaa-san pasti akan menelepon Tetsuya jika hanya kangen. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?'_

' _Mou, Sei-chan dingin sekalii! Baiklah-baiklah, kau ini seperti ayahmu. Sei-chan, hari ini, kau apakan adikmu?'_

' _Dasar tukang ngadu. Okaa-san, Tetsuya aku pindahkan menjadi satu kelas denganku'_

' _Kenapa?'_

' _Menjaga Tetsuya adalah tugasku'_

' _Okaa-san mengerti, tapi sepertinya Tet-chan mengalami kesulitan, Sei-chan. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau Tet-chan tidak sepertimu?'_

' _Kesempurnaan mutlak di keluarga Akashi, Okaa-san'_

' _Benar-benar. Kau dan ayahmu memang kaku. Untung saja Tet-chan hadir dikeluarga ini. Sei-chan, pahami Tet-chan. Menjaganya bukan berarti mengendalikannya. Oke, sayang?'_

' _Baiklah, jadi apa mau Okaa-san?'_

' _Pindahkan Tet-chan ke kelas regular ya? Kasihan Tet-chanku yang manis'_

' _Tetsuya bukan kucing. Baiklah, besok aku bicarakan ini'_

' _Kau memang kakak yang baik, Sei-chan. Tapi jangan hukum Tet-chan setelah ini, nee?'_

' _Ck. Baiklah Okaa-san'_

' _Ya sudah, kau tidurlah Sei-chan, sudah malam'_

' _hai. Jaa ne, Okaa-san'_

Flashback off.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Tetsuya bisa kembali lagi ke kelas regular meskipun harus dibarengi dengan syarat yang menumpuk jumlahnya.

…

"Sei-kun, aku mau belanja dulu. Nanti kalau Kise-kun dan teman-teman yang lain datang, tolong dibukakan pintunya ya"

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruh salah satu maid kita, Tetsuya? ini Tokyo, kau bisa hilang"

"Tapi minimarketnya hanya di seberang jalan"

"Banyak orang jahat. Aku sedang sibuk. Kau suruh maid saja"

"Baiklah, kalau Sei-kun sibuk, aku akan meminta maid membuka pintunya"

"Ck, maksudku aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke minimarket depan, Tetsuya. Jangan buat aku marah"

"Ku kira apa saja yang ku lakukan membuat Sei-kun marah"

"Lakukan saja perintahku"

Bibir Tetsuya hanya bisa mencebik. Merutuki sikap kakaknya yang sungguh membuat sakit kepala.

Skip Time.

Bel kediaman Akashi di Tokyo berbunyi berulang. Gumanan dan celotehan terdengar samar-samar memanggil pemilik rumah. Tak berapa lama, seorang maid membukakan pintu utama menyambut para tamu yang sungguh bikin sakit telinga.

"Selamat datang tuan. Tuan muda Tetsuya sudah menunggu. Silahkan ikuti saya"

Sekelompok pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan terdiam mengamati setiap sudut yang sungguh mewah. Semua masih terdiam dipikiran masing-masing sampai suara yang mereka kenal menyapa gendang telinga.

"Minna, selamat datang dirumahku" Ucap Tetsuya

"Wah, Tetsuyacchi, lama aku tidak kesini, rumah ini sudah jadi sebegini mewahnya"

"Tetsu, maidnya cantik-cantik ya? Ada yang bohai nggak?"

"Rumah ini tak banyak berubah, Kise-kun. Bohai itu apa, Aomine-kun?"

"Sek-"

Ckris. Satu gunting melayang. Hanya meleset sepersekian mili dari pipi Aomine. Mata Seijuro berkilat memandang Aomine yang membatu.

"Em..mak-maksudku wanita yang anggun dan cantik, tetsu"

"Makanya jangan mesum terus, Ahomine"

"Diam kau Bakagami"

"Ma-ma, sudah-sudah ssu, ayo kita belajar kelompok"

"Sei-kun, bisa disini mengajari kami?"

"Kalian mau belajar apa?"

"Tentang reproduksi-ssu"

"Selain itu?"

"Matematika, Sei-kun"

"Aku akan mengajari matematika saja"

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa bagian reproduksi, Akashi?"

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan Tetsuya belajar tentang reproduksi bersama kalian terlebih denganmu, Daiki"

"Hah? Nande?"

"Kalian pikir aku tidak mengetahui niat kalian pada Tetsuya"

"Tentu saja mereka berniat belajar kelompok denganku, Sei-kun"

"See? Tetsuya masih polos. Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan mengajari kalian di matematika, tapi untuk reproduksi, hanya aku yang akan mengajarkannya pada Tetsuya"

"Akashicchi tidak asyik-ssu"

"Mau ku robek mulutmu agar asyik, Ryota?"

"Kau kejam, Akashi"

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu Taiga. Dan jika kau macam-macam pada Tetsuya saat duduk denganmu dikelas, berdoalah masih bisa hidup besok"

"Sei-kun, jangan marah-marah pada teman-temanku"

"Aku tidak marah, Tetsuya. hanya sedikit mengingatkan betapa Tetsuya punya kakak yang begitu menyayanginya" Ucap Seijuro sambil menyeringai

'Iblis!' batin ketiga orang yang sudah kicep melihat dua bersaudara absurd didepannya.

"Tapi Sei-kun menakuti mereka"

"Mereka hanya takluk pada kharismaku, Tetsuya"

"Tapi Akashi, PR kami adalah mengerjakan tugas kelompok biologi tentang reproduksi"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengizinkan Tetsuya belajar reproduksi bersama kalian"

"Lalu bagaimana cara kami mengerjakannya, Sei-kun?"

"Baiklah aku izinkan kalian belajar reproduksi bersama Tetsuya"

'Asyik, bisa pedekate sama Tetsuyacchi-ssu' Batin Kise

'Yes, bisa melancarkan rencana *piiiiip* bersama Tetsu' Batin Aomine

'Akhirnya bisa modus ke Tetsuya' Batin Kagami

"Akhirnya bisa belajar bersama ya, Tetsuyacchi"

"Rupanya gunting sudah tak bisa meluruskan otak kalian ya?" Tanya Seijuro yang sudah gregetan melihat adiknya menjadi obyek pemikiran nista teman-temannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau pikiran nista kalian, Taiga?"

"Kami hanya ingin belajar bersama, Akashicchi"

"Dan kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja?"

"Sei-kun, aku janji tidak nakal"

"Bukan kau yang nakal, Tetsuya, tapi trio idiot itu"

"Sei-kun, jangan berkata seperti itu! Mereka teman-temanku"

"Pokoknya silahkan kalian belajar tapi aku akan tetap disini mengawasi kalian"

"Sei-kun tidak mengerjakan PR?"

"PR ku sudah selesai"

Seijuro memperhatikan dengan seksama tingkah Tetsuya dan teman-temannya. Berkali-kali dia harus melempar death glare pada tangan tangan nakal yang dengan nistanya menggrepe Tetsuya.

"Daiki, jauhkan tanganmu dari pantat Tetsuya"

"Tapi tanganku hanya disampingnya, Akashi"

"Menjauh atau tanganmu ku potong? Dan kau Ryota, berhenti menempelkan pipimu pada pipi Tetsuya"

Kagami hanya terkikik melihat duo baka itu diceramahi Seijuro.

"Kau jangan tertawa Taiga, jauhkan juga tanganmu dari kepala Tetsuya!"

"Hidoi-ssu Akashicchi, Tetsuyacchi kan kenyal minta dipeluk"

"Peluk saja Daiki atau Taiga"

"Ogah-ssu, Aominecchi bau, Kagamicchi tidak imut"

"Lagian siapa yang mau dipeluk olehmu, Kise? Aku sih ogah" Kagami bergidik membayangkan dirinya dipeluk Kise

"Kau pikir aku mau dipeluk kuning ngambang seperti mu?"

"Yamette kudasai minna. Ayo kita belajar. Sei-kun, berhenti merecoki teman temanku"

Akashi menangkup kedua pipi gembul Tetsuya. mengarahkan pandangannya langsung ke binar baby blue itu.

"Aku tidak merecoki temanmu, Tetsuya sayang" ujar Akashi sambil mencium kening Tetsuya dan saling menyentuhkan hidung mereka,

-Yang membuat hati pemilik ketiga pasang mata yang memandang retak seketika.

TBC or END?

Author's Note :

Ah, apa inii?! Idenya pasaran sih yaa, cuman lagi pengen liat Tetsuya jadi adiknya Seijuro :D

Seijuro yang Posesif sama Tetsuya yang feromonnya nyebar kemana-mana, aaaa *teriakgaje

Anyway, ada yang suka gak? Ya kalo ada yang suka atau minat baca, mungkin saya bisa melanjutkan ide ketik sejam ini, ehehehe. No flame tapi silahkan tinggalkan jejak :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**RESTRAINT**

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

Warn :

T

Brother! Akakuro

Harem x Kuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Kiseki No SeDai

Kagami Taiga

Momoi Satsuki

OOC

Typo

Chapter 2.

" **Tetsuya ingin punya pacar"**

Kamis pagi.

Tetsuya mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Bed hairnya masih kelihatan. Mukanya cemberut. Pipi gembulnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Pikirannya masih merutuki Seijuro yang memaksanya memakan sepiring sayuran. Padahal Seijuro tau kalau Tetsuya dan sayuran tidak bisa disandingkan.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya-chi"

"Ohayou Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun dan Murasakibara-kun"

"Kenapa mukamu ditekuk seperti itu, Tetsu?"

"Tetsuchin kurang makan ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, minna-san"

"Kemarin kau tidak ikut sih. Padahal seru banget" ujar Kagami berapi-api

"Memangnya kenapa Kagami-kun?"

"Makanya sabtu besok ikut. Banyak cewek-cewek bohai deh, meski target utamanya nggak ikut"

"Memang siapa target utamanya, Aomine-kun?"

"Akashi tet-"

"Tetsuya"

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena Seijuro menginterupsi.

'Iblis datang!' batin Aomine, Kagami dan Kise

"Are? Aka-chin. Ohayou"

"Oh, Atsushi. Tetsuya, bekalnya sudah kau bawa?"

"Sei-kun, aku tidak mau makan sayuran lagi"

"Kau harus makan. Aku tidak suka kau jajan di kantin yang belum teruji"

"Kau lebay, Akashi. Nyatanya aku masih sehat"

"Kuman takut denganmu, Daiki"

Kagami dan Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Seijuro.

"Baik, Sei-kun"

"Oke, aku masuk dulu. Dan kalian, jangan ajak Tetsuya aneh-aneh"

…

Siang ini, Tetsuya dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk makan di atap.

"Kau tidak ke kantin, Tetsu?"

"Tidak. Sei-kun sudah membuatkan bekal"

"Padahal aku mau beliin Tetsuya-chi vanilla milkshake-ssu"

Mata Tetsuya berbinar-binar tapi kemudian redup kembali.

"Aku mau tapi nanti Sei-kun marah"

"Sekali-kali kau harus berontak, Tetsuya" Kata Kagami (sok) menasehati.

"Tapi Aka-chin serem kalo marah"

"Berontaknya jangan ketahuan-nanodayo tapi bukannya peduli"

"Midorima-chi kenapa gak bareng Akashi-chi-ssu?"

"Dia masih diruang OSIS"

"Lagipula Tetsu, kalo kelamaan jomblo nanti tuanya cepet loh"

"Tapi aku gak jomblo, Aomine-kun"

"Emang kau punya pacar?"

"Aku single. Kata Sei-kun, single itu jantan dan keren"

Tepuk tangan untuk Seijuro yang sudah menjaga kepolosan adiknya.

"Single dan jomblo itu sama-ssu, Lebih baik Tetsuya-chi jangan terlalu lama sendiri. Mencoba denganku misalnya" Ujar Kise sambil cengengesan.

"Daripada dengannya mending denganku Tetsuya" Kata Taiga tidak mau kalah

"Kalian terlalu biasa untuk Tetsu. Dia maunya denganku"

"Ano-"

"Tetsu-kuuuun!"

Grep. Momoi memeluk Tetsuya erat.

"Momoi-san, aku tidak, uhuk, bisa bernapas"

"Mou, Tetsu-kun menggemaskan"

"Satsuki mengganggu saja"

"Diam kau, Dai-chan"

"Padahal lagi nembak ini-ssu"

Momoi mengabaikan perkataan teman-temannya dan menyeret Tetsuya pergi.

"Tetsu-kun, doushite?"

"Tidak apa-apa Momoi-san"

"Tapi Tetsu-kun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu"

"Momoi-san, aku ingin punya pacar"

'Waaaah.. aku mau jadi pacar Tetsu-kun' Teriak Momoi dalam hatinya.

"Memangnya Tetsu-kun ingin tipe yang seperti apa?"

"Bohai"

Brush! Momoi menyemburkan jus yang baru diminumnya saat mendengar jawaban Tetsuya.

"Bo-Bo-Bohai?"

"Iya, Momoi-san"

Tidak tidak! Momoi yakin Tetsuya masih polos. Tidak mungkin dia tau kata yang identic dengan Aomine.

"Memangnya bohai itu apa, Tetsu-kun?"

"Kata Aomine-kun kemarin artinya cantik dan anggun"

"Hahaha.." Momoi tertawa garing. Rasanya lega.

"Kenapa Momoi-san tertawa?"

"Apa aku sudah terlihat bohai untuk Tetsu-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukai Tetsu-kun"

"Aku juga. Meski Momoi-san cerewet, tapi Momoi-san teman yang aku sukai. Habisnya tidak ada perempuan yang dekat denganku selain Momoi-san"

Poor Momoi yang terjerat Friend Zone.

Skip Sabtu sore.

Tetsuya masih berguling kesana kemari di kasurnya yang empuk. Inginnya sih pulang ke Kyoto kalau Kagami, Aomine dan Kise tidak mengejeknya sebagai anak mami. Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya adalah cowok paling keren menurutnya. Lamunannya terusik dengan getaran pada ponsel merek buah tergigit miliknya yang ditaruh di meja belajar.

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Tetsu! Ayo keluar mumpung malam minggu.

To : Aomine-kun

Ngapain?

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Cari pacar. Kencan buta.

To : Aomine-kun

Tidak mau.

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Ayolah Tetsu. Lagipula nanti Akashi pasti keluar. Kau pasti bosan dirumah sendiri.

To : Aomine-kun

Memangnya Sei-kun kemana?

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Kerumah pacarnya lah.

To : Aomine-kun

Sei-kun punya pacar?

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Ya, tentu saja. Makanya kau juga harus cari pacar.

To : Aomine-kun

Tapi aku tidak punya kenalan.

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Makanya ikut kencan buta.

To : Aomine-kun

Siapa saja?

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Aku, Kise, Kagami dan kau.

To : Aomine-kun

Perempuannya?

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Kau.

To : Aomine-kun

Aku laki-laki.

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Terserah. Kau harus punya pacar kalo ngaku keren.

To : Aomine-kun

Memangnya harus?

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Teman sekelas kita sudah pernah punya pacar.

To : Aomine-kun

Baiklah. Aku ijin Sei-kun dulu.

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Jam 7 malam kami jemput.

To : Aomine-kun

Oke.

From : Aomine-kun

To : Tetsuya A.

Sip Tetsu. I love you.

To : Aomine-kun

Yamette kudasai.

…

Tetsuya melirik kakaknya gelisah. Tangannya meremat ujung kaos untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Seijuro masih saja mengetik barisan kalimat di laptopnya. Tetsuya masih menimang-nimang kalimat apa yang mesti diucapkan kepada Seijuro. Suara detik jam terdengar jelas. Seirama dengan detak jantung Tetsuya yang sedang komat-kamit meminta doa agar Seijuro mengizinkannya untuk ikut teman-temannya di malam minggu ini.

"Kalau kau terus-terus melirikku seperti itu Tetsuya, matamu bisa lepas"

"Sei-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau keluar dengan te-"

"Tidak boleh."

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara"

"Kau mau keluar dengan teman-temanmu kan? Tidak boleh."

"Tapi aku sudah janji"

"Batalkan"

"Aku kesepian"

"Kau kurang aku temani setiap hari, Tetsuya?"

"Maksudku malam ini. Malam ini pasti Sei-kun keluar lagi"

"Aku dirumah"

"Tidak boleh, Sei-kun harus main"

Seijuro meletakkan laptopnya dan duduk disamping Tetsuya.

"Katakan apa maumu, Tetsuya"

"Aku ingin pu-punya pacar"

"Kenapa?"

"Maksud Sei-kun?"

"Kenapa kau ingin punya pacar?"

"Semua temanku punya. Sei-kun juga punya. Aku juga ingin punya pacar"

"Apa aku, Okaa-san dan Otou-san kurang perhatian, Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun, Okaa-san dan Otou-san perhatian"

"Lalu kenapa ingin pacar?"

"Sei-kun sendiri kenapa punya pacar?"

"Aku mewakilimu, Tetsuya"

"Maksud Sei-kun?"

"Kau kan adikku, jadi aku wakilkan untuk pacaran"

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa. Pacaran itu menyusahkan. Tetsuya akan ditanyai sedang apa, dimana, dengan siapa dilarang ini, dilarang itu. Tetsuya mau?"

"Tapi Sei-kun, bukannya itu yang Sei-kun lakukan padaku?"

"Aku kakakmu, Sayang, Aku tidak mungkin membohongi Tetsuya kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ah, polosnya.

"Ta-Tapi Sei-kun, aku juga ingin kencan"

"Nanti kencan denganku"

"Memangnya boleh kakak berkencan dengan adik?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya milikku, dan aku milik Tetsuya. oke?"

"Lalu pacar Sei-kun?"

"Sudah ku bilang, itu mewakili Tetsuya. jadi kalau ada temanmu yang bertanya apakah Tetsuya sudah pernah punya pacar apa belum, bilang saja sudah diwakilkan Seijuro. Oke adikku sayang?"

"Hai, Nii-san"

"Anak baik. Malam ini kau boleh pesan vanilla milkshake kesukaanmu"

"Hontou?"

"Hai"

"Arigato, Sei-kun"

Seijuro tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Dasar licik.

…

Jam dinding yang bertengger di sudut kamar menunjukkan sudah pukul 7 malam. Tapi Tetsuya masih ngulet diatas kasur. Kencan butanya batal. Seijuro bahkan tidak mengizinkan Tetsuya keluar dari kamarnya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, Akashi Tetsuya disini. Ada yang bisa Tetsuya bantu?"

' _Tetsuya-chi! Kami sudah OTW. Tetsuya-chi siap-siap ya-ssu'_

"Gomen, Kise-kun. Aku tidak jadi ikut"

' _Kenapa-ssu?'_

"Sei-kun tidak mengizinkanku"

' _Yah, padahal sudah direncanakan-ssu'_

Tetsuya bisa mendengar suara melas dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Gomen"

' _Tidak bisa diusahakan ya-ssu?'_

"Keputusan Sei-kun sudah final"

' _Kabur saja, Tetsu'_

"Aomine-kun?"

' _Aku tunggu di samping rumahmu'_

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Tetsuya bingung. Disatu sisi dia ingin bergabung dengan teman-temannya tapi Seijuro tidak mengizinkan. Dibulatkannya tekad lagi menemui kakaknya. Tetsuya yakin kalau kakaknya masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang sungguh, Tetsuya tidak ingin tau.

Mata sebiru langit musim panas itu mengintip dari lubang kunci kamar sang kakak. Tidak kelihatan sih, tapi setidaknya bisa menambah aksi kerennya. Pintu diketuk tiga kali. Setelah mendengar izin dari Seijuro, Tetsuya masuk.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun, aku ingin keluar"

"Keluar kemana? Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya Tetsuya ganti piama, minum susu, gosok gigi dan pergi tidur"

"Tapi ini baru jam 7 malam"

"Kalau aku bilang segera tidur, ya tidur. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan kalau kau tidur terlalu malam, Tetsuya"

"Tapi Sei-kun masih bangun. Aku bukan bayi yang harus tidur jam segini"

"Yayaya. Jadi cepatlah tidur"

"Sei-kun!"

Tetsuya segera menutup mulut. Ah, kenapa nada tingginya keluar. Gawat. Seijuro bisa ngamuk. Tetsuya bisa melihat Seijuro yang mulai bangkit dan mendekat kearahnya.

"Go-Gomen Nii-san"

Seijuro hanya diam dan menarik tangan Tetsuya menuju kamarnya. Sampai sana, Seijuro langsung membuka lemari Tetsuya dan mengeluarkan piyama biru muda bergambar piyo-piyo dan sebuah topi tidur yang mempunyai telinga kucing. Seijuro menghadap Tetsuya yang sudah merapalkan doa.

Tangan putih Seijuro melepas baju yang dikenakan Tetsuya. menggantinya dengan piyama yang sudah disiapkan.

"Tetsuya sudah minum susu?"

"Sudah"

"Gosok gigi?"

"Belum"

"Setelah ini Tetsuya gosok gigi dulu" Ujar Seijuro sambil memakaikan celana Tetsuya. sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengikuti intruksi Seijuro seperti anak balita.

"Se-Sei-kun?"

"Tetsuya gosok gigi dulu sana"

Tak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut, Tetsuya memasuki kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Sepeninggalnya Tetsuya, Seijuro mengambil ponsel sang adik untuk menghubungi seseorang.

' _Tetsu? Kau dimana? Sudah bisa kabur belum?'_

"Ho? Jadi kau Daiki yang meracuni otak Tetsuya?"

' _Eh, a-anu bukan begitu, Akashi. Kau boleh ikut kalau mau'_

"Tidak butuh. Tetsuya sudah waktunya tidur. Jangan ganggu atau ku buat kau tidur selamanya"

Klik. Seijuro memutus hubungan sepihak.

"Sei-kun, kenapa pegang ponselku?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sei-kun, dan aku sudah gosok gigi"

"Bagus. Kesini" Ujar Seijuro sambil menepuk kasur disampingnya.

Tetsuya mendekat. Duduk ditempat yang telah ditunjuk kakaknya.

"Sei-kun?"

"Hm?" Jawab Seijuro sambil memakaikan topi tidur Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun, kenapa tidak mengizinkanku keluar?"

"Sudah malam. Tetsuya ingin sekali keluar?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita keluar. Sekarang Tetsuya tidur"

Tetsuya berbaring memandang kakaknya yang sedang memakaikan selimut untuknya.

"Sei-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin punya pacar"

Seijuro tersenyum memandang adiknya.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya suatu saat nanti"

"Tapi aku tidak punya banyak kenalan"

"Suatu saat nanti, Tetsuya akan tau ada seseorang yang sangat mencintai Tetsuya"

"Siapa itu, Sei-kun? Apa aku kenal?"

Seijuro tersenyum lagi, menepuk rambut Tetsuya, dan menyibak poni sang adik.

"Tetsuya harus hangat. Jangan menyalakan AC terlalu besar. Oyasumi, Tetsuya" Perkataan Seijuro ditutup dengan kecupan di kening Tetsuya.

"Oyasuminasai, Sei-kun"

TBC.

Author's Note :

Yeeay, saya muncul lagi #nggakadayangngarepin. Ini buat kalian-kalian yang minta Restraint lanjuut. Ah, gak nyangka ada peminatnya, yeayy. Sikapnya Seijuro bikin saya baper :D

Oh, untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah diajukan oleh **Maiyaa Shiori** , **Lisette Kizakura** , dan **Flow L.** saya jawab di chapter depan ya. udah saya bikin sih, cuman belom diedit. Lagian kalo dimasukin sini, kagak nyambung, ehehe. Buat **Hikaru411418** **,** **Daehoney** **,** **Hanyo4** **,** **Attinita** **,** **Chii** **,** **MaknaEXO** **,** **Siscarilia** **,** **Nyanko Kawaii** **,** **Ritsu0593** iyaa, ini sudah dilanjut kok :D . Terus buat **Poppy-chan** , untuk Akakuro menikah? Waduh, saya malah belum kepikiran sampai situ. Tapi bisa-bisa sih. Saya juga ngarep banget :D. Buat **Little Lily** dan **No Name** , senangnya kalo fict ini bisa menghibur orang :D. Terimakasih ya buat Reviewnya. Ditunggu lagi :D

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Follow dan Fav serta silent reader :*

Seperti biasa, No flame tapi silahkan tinggalkan jejak :D

Terakhir, terimakasih sudah membaca :*

Sign,

Gigi.


	3. Chapter 3

**RESTRAINT**

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

Warn :

T

Brother! Akakuro

Harem x Kuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Akashi Masaomi & Shiori

Kiseki No Sedai

Kagami Taiga

Momoi Satsuki

OOC

Typo

Chapter 3.

" **Tetsuya dan masa lalu."**

Rasanya Tetsuya ingin sekali meledak. Bayangkan, sudah seminggu ini Tetsuya tidak bisa minum vanilla milkshake kesukaanya karena sang kakak melarangnya setelah tau kalau Tetsuya membuang brokoli dalam piringnya ke tempat sampah. Pokoknya sampai Seijuro mencabut larangannya, Tetsuya tidak mau makan!

"Jangan seperti anak bayi, Tetsuya."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Sabtu depan kita pulang."

"Tidak mau! Disini Sei-kun menyiksaku."

"Kalau kau makan brokolinya, aku tidak akan melarangmu meminum minuman tak berguna itu."

"Tapi Okaa-san selalu membuatkanku setiap hari."

"Okaa-san membuatnya menggunakan bahan-bahan yang benar-benar sudah teruji beda dengan restoran langgananmu!"

"Dimanapun vanilla milkshake itu sama. Pokoknya aku mau pulang."

"Sabtu depan!"

"Tidak mau. Kalau begitu, aku pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah, sabtu besok kita ke kyoto."

"Bohong."

"Kapan aku pernah membohongimu, Tetsuya?"

"Minggu kemarin Sei-kun bilang mau pulang, tapi- tapi Sei-kun malah berkutat dengan tugas-tugas OSIS."

"Itu tuntutan."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menuntut Sei-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Bruk! Seijuro melempar tubuh Tetsuya ke ranjang miliknya. Tangannya mengunci pergerakan Tetsuya dengan posisi yang membuat fujoshi histeris.

"Sei-kun?"

Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Tetsuya merasakan nafas mint milik Seijuro.

"Kalau aku bilang sabtu besok, ya sabtu besok. Tidak ada bantahan. Mengerti Tetsuya?"

"Ha-hai."

"Sekarang siap-siap. Kita berangkat sekolah bersama."

Seijuro menarik tangan adiknya untuk membantunya bangun. Dengan cekatan, Seijuro memperbaiki dasi Tetsuya.

"Ano, Sei-kun, kau tidak usah menyelipkan celemek bayi ini untukku."

"Tetsuya tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa makan dengan bersih, kalau pun kotor, masih ada tisu. Jadi Sei-kun tidak perlu membawakannya."

"Dulu kau selalu memakainya, Tetsuya."

"Iya saat aku masih bayi."

"Terakhir kau masih memakainya kalau dirumah."

"Po-pokoknya, aku tidak mau pakai ini. Rasanya seperti aku masih memakai popok."

"Tetsuya ingin pakai popok?"

'Arrrgh!' Batin Tetsuya mendesah frustasi.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab dan hanya memakai sepatu dalam diam.

…

Akhirnya sabtu yang ditunggu tiba. Peduli amat dengan celoteh teman-temannya yang pasti Tetsuya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu ibu dan ayahnya. Maklum, selama ini, tepatnya selama 16 tahun hidup, baru tahun ini Tetsuya jauh dari orangtuanya. Ibunya, lebih tepatnya. Bahkan selama 24 jam, ibunya hampir selalu berada disisi Tetsuya. Apalagi dengan statusnya yang mengenyam pendidikan home schooling dari TK sampai tingkat menengah pertama membuat Tetsuya sangat sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain diluar keluarga Akashi.

"Tetsuya ingin naik apa?"

"Kereta."

"Kenapa?"

"Kata Kise-kun, naik kereta itu menyenangkan."

"Kenapa tidak pesawat? Bukannya Tetsuya ingin segera pulang?"

"Tapi aku belum pernah naik kereta sebelumnya."

"Apa Tetsuya mau dibelikan kereta pribadi?"

"Tidak. Seperti ini saja, Sei-kun. Lagipula, kalau pribadi, sama saja tidak naik kendaraan umum."

"Baiklah."

…

Duo kakak adik itu berjalan cepat. Lebih tepatnya Tetsuya yang berlari. Dia sudah tidak sabar. Rasa kangennya sudah tak bisa ditahan. Diujung ubun-ubun. Tubuhnya sudah gatal akan pelukan sang ibunda.

"Pelan-pelan, Tetsuya."

"Ini sudah pelan."

"Tapi jalanmu seperti bayi yang keberatan pakai popok."

"Hanya perasaan Sei-kun. Ah, itu hasegawa-san." Ujar Tetsuya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya mulai memutih.

"Tetsuya-sama, Sei-sama, apa saya terlambat?"

"Tidak, hasegawa-san. Kami baru sampai." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, mari barang-barangnya saya bawa. Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu."

Perjalanan ke kediaman utama Akashi hanya memakan waktu 30 menit. Tapi menuju pintu rumah utamanya dari gerbang memakan waktu 10 menit. Sasuga rumah Akashi-sama..

"Tetsuya, kalau kau tidak bisa diam, kau akan ku masukan koper." Ujar Seijuro melihat adiknya seperti anak kecil yang kelebihan gula. Mukanya sih tetap datar, tapi aura blink-blinknya benar-benar menyilaukan.

Tetsuya memilih diam. Malas berdebat kalau akhirnya dia yang kena.

Sesaat setelah mobil berhenti, Tetsuya langsung turun. Bodo amat sama celoteh kakaknya. Hei, ini Kyoto bung, Tetsuya lebih berkuasa daripada di Tokyo.

"Okaa-san, Tetsuya pulang."

Grep. Tetsuya langsung mendapat pelukan hangat saat membuka pintu utama kediaman Akashi.

"Mou, Tet-chan, Okaa-san kangen."

Seijuro hanya mendengus melihat drama ibu dan anak. Bola matanya memutar bosan. Demi apa, mereka hanya tidak bertemu sebulan. Bukan bertahun-tahun!

"Sei-chan, sini peluk Okaa-san."

"Peluk saja Tetsuya."

Seijuro lebih memilih menyalami ayahnya dulu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Masaomi membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami baik ayah. Tidak ada masalah."

"Lupakan mereka Tet-chan, ayo kita ke ruang makan. Pasti Tet-chan lapar."

"Hai Okaa-san."

Tapi sebelumnya, Tetsuya juga ikut menyalami ayahnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu menuruti ibumu, Tetsuya."

"Memangnya kenapa, Otou-san?"

"Jadi anak ayah saja."

"Apa? Tidak boleh. Kau boleh merecoki bisnis atau apapun itu ke Sei-chan. Tapi jangan Tet-chan. Dia masih kecil." Shiori langsung pasang badan saat suaminya berencana memonopoli anak bungsunya.

"Nii-san, kau mau tukaran tempat?"

"Tidak mau." Ujar Seijuro cuek. Dia memilih belajar bisnis atau apapun itu daripada dipeluk-peluk ibunya layaknya boneka beruang.

…

Ruang makan itu tidak seperti biasanya. Kedatangan Tetsuya dan Seijuro membuat meja makan itu lebih berwarna karena cerita-cerita Tetsuya yang tentu saja dibumbui kepolosan yang membuat ayahnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tet-chan, nanti malam tidur sama Okaa-san ya?"

"Otou-san bagaimana?"

"Ayahmu lebih memilih berkas-berkasnya daripada Okaa-san." Ujar Shiori sambil melirik Masaomi yang memilih berbincang dengan anak sulungnya. "Lagipula, Tet-chan cuman semalam disini."

"Hai, Okaa-san."

…

Tetsuya memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu. Mata azure-nya memandang wajah cantik Shiori. Ingatannya terbang tiga tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu, selama 13 tahun hidupnya, Tetsuya hanya tahu kalau dirinya dan Seijuro adalah kembar fraternal. Itulah yag selama ini dikatakan oleh kedua orangtuanya mengapa dia dan kakaknya tidak mirip. Tetntu saja, Tetsuya percaya. Otaknya belum berpikir yang macam-macam. Sampai akhirnya dia ikut dalam sebuah petemuan besar yang melibatkan seluruh keluarga besar Akashi. Disitu Tetsuya melihat kalau tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama dengannya. Kulit Tetsuya terlalu pucat dibanding dengan keluarga Akashi yang lain.

Demikian pula dengan ciri fisik atau pun sikap. Tidak ada yang mirip dirinya. Bahkan, Seijuro yang merupakan saudara kembarnya. Dari buku yang Tetsuya baca, seberbeda apapun seorang yang kembar, pasti ada sesuatu yang sama. Tapi mereka, benar-benar berbeda.

Mulai saat itu, Tetsuya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang berbeda? Kenapa tak ada ciri khas Akashi yang melekat di tubuhnya? Memang, selama ini dia tidak pernah dibedakan, baik dari orangtuanya atau keluarganya yang lain, tapi tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang tak pas di batinnya. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini, Tetsuya banyak bermimpi samar tentang perempuan berambut hitam dan laki-laki yang punya rambut sepertinya. Berulang-ulang dan sama.

Dan puncaknya, Tetsuya menemukan akta kelahiran yang bertuliskan namanya tapi beda marga dengan tanggal lahir 31 Januari 199x berbeda dengan akta yang dilihatnya selama ini, 20 Desember 199x sama dengan kelahiran Seijuro dengan marga Akashi. Nama orangtuanya juga bukan Akashi Masaomi dan Shiori, tapi Kuroko Kazuya dan Tetsuna.

Hati Tetsuya hancur. Tangannya gemetar. Orang-orang yang selama ini berada disampingnya, tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Lalu dimana orangtuanya? Dan siapakah dia?.

Penemuan itu membuat Tetsuya berubah drastis. Memang pada dasarnya dia pendiam, tapi tidak untuk keluarganya, apalagi dengan ibunya. Namun, karena masalah itu, Tetsuya menjadi sangat tertutup. Sering melamun dan murung. Dengan perubahan itu, pelan-pelan, dirinya menjaga jarak.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Seminggu setelah Tetsuya berubah sikap, keluarganya, terutama Seijuro dan Shiori mencium keanehan dari Tetsuya. Awalnya Tetsuya mengelak. Tapi insting ibu Shiori lebih kuat. Akhirnya setelah didesak, Tetsuya berusaha menjelaskan dengan berurai air mata.

"A-Akashi-san."

"Tet-chan, apa maksudmu memanggil ibumu dengan 'Akashi-san'?"

Tetsuya meremat erat bajunya. Takut menyuarakan pertanyaan. Takut kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa di keluarga ini meski dia sadar, dia tak punya hubungan darah. Tak mau mendengar kalimat negative, Tetsuya kabur. Dia tak melihat dan tak tahu akan kemana. Yang pasti, Tetsuya mau lari dari sini.

Kaburnya Tetsuya tentu saja membuat keluarga Akashi kelabakan. Apalagi Shiori yang tak henti menangis. Khawatir, takut. Pikirannya melayang kearah yang bukan-bukan. Selama ini, anak bungsunya tidak pernah keluar mansion sendiri. Shiori dan Masaomi sebenarnya mengerti tentang apa yang diketahui Tetsuya, tapi tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya mengambil langkah ini. Mereka sebenarnya telah sepakat akan memberitahu Tetsuya kalau sudah berumur 18 tahun nanti.

Seijuro meremas tangannya. Berpikir kemana adiknya pergi? Kenapa dia bisa luput memperkirakan ini?. Seijuro anak yang cerdas. Tanpa orangtuanya ketahui, Seijuro menyelidiki semuanya. Dia tak bodoh, sebeda-bedanya kembar fraternal, dia dan adiknya terlalu berbeda. Untuk itu, meski umurnya baru 13 tahun, Seijuro sudah bertindak.

Berbeda dengan anak dan istrinya, Masaomi hanya diam. Bukannya tidak peduli. Kalau khawatir, tentu saja dia sangat khawatir. Meski bukan anak kandungnya, Masaomi sangat menyayangi Tetsuya. Hadirnya Tetsuya disini sudah memberi warna yang lebih untuk keluarga Akashi. Tapi Masaomi tahu. Anak bungsunya akan pulang. Dia mengerti, Tetsuya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Untuk itu, dia sudah mengirim orang untuk menjaga Tetsuya.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kaburnya Tetsuya membuat mansion mewah itu suram. Seijuro mulai kalut. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya terlepas kandung atau tidak. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merengek ke ayahnya untuk segera menemukan Tetsuya. Shiori pun juga tak kalah kalut. Sebenarnya Masaomi juga mulai khawatir. Dia tahu kalau Tetsuya membawa kartu kredit, untuk itu selama tiga hari, Masaomi mentransfer uang yang tidak sedikit. Tapi masalahnya, Tetsuya tidak menggunakan uang itu sepeserpun.

Akhirnya tepat empat hari setelah Tetsuya kabur, Tetsuya kembali pulang. Wajahnya kusam. Pakaiannya pun robek sana-sini. Beberapa luka lebam pun hinggap ditubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan darah yang sudah mengering di kerah bajunya. Ibunya adalah orang pertama yang melihat Tetsuya.

"Tet-chan.."

Namun, belum Shiori memeluk anak bungsunya, Seijuro mendahului dan menampar pipi Tetsuya.

Plakk! Tetsuya hanya menunduk. Tidak berbicara ataupun memandang kakaknya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kabur dari rumah?"

"…" Tetsuya masih diam. Dagunya diangkat oleh tangan kanan Seijuro. Memaksa agar mata Tetsuya menatap matanya langsung. Mata Tetsuya membulat. Seijuro terlihat mengerikan. Selama mereka bersama, baru kali ini Tetsuya melihat murka dimata kakaknya. Melirik kesamping, Tetsuya melihat ibunya tengah menangis dipelukan ayahnya.

"Go-gomen."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga membuat orangtuamu menangis?"

"Gomenasai, Nii-san, Okaa-san, Otou-san."

"Aku tak butuh maafmu, Tetsuya. Aku butuh penjelasan!"

Dengan tersedu-sedu, Tetsuya menceritakan tentang penemuannya. Masalah akta dan nama marga yang berbeda. Tangannya gemetar. Berusaha menguatkan diri tentang fakta kalau dia bukan seorang Akashi seperti yang dia pikirkan selama ini.

"Tetsuya, tatap mataku." Perintah Seijuro pada adiknya.

Dengan perlahan, Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berlepotan air mata.

"Apa aku pernah tidak menganggapmu sebagai adikku? Apa Okaa-san dan Otou-san pernah membedakanmu? Apa kita dibedakan dalam keluarga ini?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak, Nii-san."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai keluargamu?"

Tetsuya masih diam, belum mau menjawab. Bibirnya masih kelu.

"Baiklah, tersera-"

"Nii-san, Okaa-san, Otou-san. Untuk kalian, siapakah aku?"

Grep! Shiori memeluk Tetsuya erat.

"Tentu saja kau anakku! Tec-chanku baka!"

Masaomi menepuk kepala Tetsuya pelan. "Kau anak yang ku banggakan, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya melirik Seijuro.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku kakakmu yang akan mengajarimu sopan santun dan disiplin, Tetsuya."

"Gomen. Gomenasai." Tetsuya memeluk ibunya erat dan menangis kencang.

Setelah semuanya tenang, Shiori dan Masaomi menceritakan segalanya. Tentang akta, lalu siapa Kuroko Kazuya dan Tetsuna.

"Mereka berdua adalah orangtua kandungmu, Tetsuya." Ujar Masaomi mengawali penjelasan.

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Itulah yang ingin kami ceritakan."

"Orangtuamu tidak tinggal di Jepang. Mereka tinggal di Manchester. Karena ayahmu, mempunyai perusahaan disana. Kami dan orangtuamu merupakan sahabat. Kami sering bertukar kabar, bahkan kadang saling mengunjungi. Setelah kelahiranmu, mereka kembali ke jepang untuk membuat akta kelahiran untukmu. Namun, sebelum akta itu jadi, Kazuya dan Tetsuna mendapat panggilan untuk segera kembali ke Inggris. Karena saat itu, kau sedang demam, kau dititipkan disini. Mereka berjanji kalau sebelum malam, mereka akan kembali. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Kazuya dan Tetsuna mengalami kecelakaan. Tak ada yang selamat.

Kami sangat shock mendengar kabar itu. Kau pun menangis sangat kencang seolah sudah tahu kabar tentang orangtuamu. Setelah itu, kami sepakat untuk mengangkatmu menjadi anak kami dan agar kau tidak tahu masalah ini, kami membuat akta lagi yang menyatakan bahwa kau dan Sei kembar mengingat umur kalian yang hanya selisih 42 hari."

"Kenapa Okaa-san dan Otou-san tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kami sepakat akan memberitahukan ini padamu saat kau berumur 18 tahun nanti, Tet-chan. Tapi kami tidak menyangka, kau akan tahu saat berumur 13 tahun."

"Lalu a-apakah aku masih punya keluarga?"

"Tentu saja, kakek dan nenekmu masih di Inggris. Seluruh keluarga besar Kuroko berada disana, Tetsuya."

"Lalu kenapa-"

"-Mereka tidak merawatmu? Pasti itu yang kau tanyakan. Mereka ingin mengambilmu, apalagi kau adalah cucu tunggal disana. Tapi, maaf, kami sangat menyayangimu, Tet-chan. Apalagi, Tetsuna juga pernah berkata kalau terjadi apa-apa, Tetsuya akan berada di tangan Akashi. Selain itu.."

"Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tet-chan. Kalau kau ingin menemui keluarga kakekmu, kami mempersilahkannya. Kau bisa menjenguk mereka kapanpun kau mau."

"Ingatlah dalam hatimu baik-baik, Tetsuya. Kami disini juga keluargamu. Kau punya ayah, ibu dan kakak yang selalu ada di sampingmu saat kau membutuhkannya."

"Arigato Okaa-san, Otou-san dan Nii-san. Gomen sudah merepotkan."

"Kau tidak merepotkan, Tetsuya. Tapi sangat merepotkan." Ujar Seijuro sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembul Tetsuya. "Jangan pernah berpikir bodoh lagi atau aku tidak segan menghukumu."

…

"Tet-chan! Tet-chan!"

Lamunan Tetsuya tersentak mendengar panggilan ibunya yang berulang memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, Okaa-san?"

"Tet-chan yang ada apa. Tadi kau melamun kemudian menangis."

"Eh? Menangis?" Tetsuya memeriksa matanya yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Tet-chan kenapa? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi, sayang."

"Hanya sedikit memikirkan cerita 3 tahun yang lalu, Okaa-san."

"Mou.. kau tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi kan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Awas saja kalau Tet-chan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Ujar Shiori sambil mencubit hidung Tetsuya.

"Okaa-san jangan khawatir."

"Anak kecil sepertimu jangan menasehati Okaa-san ya. Eh, tadi Tet-chan sudah minum susu?"

"Sudah, Kaa-san."

"Gosok gigi?"

"Sudah."

"Nah kalau sudah, sini Okaa-san cium keningnya biar mimpi indah."

Tetsuya menurut, mendekatkan keningnya supaya ibunya mudah memberi kecupan sebelum tidur. Biarlah seperti ini. Meski kadang terkekang, diatur sana-sini, diperlakukan layaknya balita dan kadang dikatai anak mama, Tetsuya tidak peduli. Tetsuya menyukainya. Tetsuya mencintai keluarga ini. Keluarganya. Keluarga Akashi.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Hai, Gigi muncul lagi, jangan bosen yaa :D

Chapter ini agak panjang sama minim dialog kali ya dan mungkin, lebih serius, hehe. Soalnya lagi bahas masa lalu si unyu Tetsuya :*. Nah, baru deh chapter depan focus ke Sei sama Tetsuya. Semoga chapter ini udah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang kemarin diajukan :D . Terus untuk adegan dari yang Tetsuya balik dengan keadaan lebam hingga adegan tampar sama pertanyaan siapa aku untuk kalian, inspirasinya dari salah satu adegan dari anime sket dance, cuman saya lupa episode berapaa, hehe. Lalu untuk akta, saya nggak tau kalau di Jepang ada akta kok, jadi kalau salah, ya maafkan.

Oh, iya.. Selamat Ulang tahun Akashi-sama, semoga makin langgeng sama Tetsuya :*

Untuk yang review kemarin :

 **Wullanchole** coba tanya langsung sama akashi-sama deh :D . **Flow Love** pertanyaan siapa yang mencintai Tetsuya itu bakal terjawab kok, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ceileeh :). **Maiya Shiori** bukan tokoh penting kok itu, hahaha. **CassieFujho12** ah, kalo sama Tetsuya mah, Akashi selalu sayang, ahaha. **Yuki-kun** aduh, makasiih :D wah, kalau itu saya nggak bisa kasih tenggat waktu tapi yang pasti saya usahakan cepet lah, ehehe. **Chii** nurut dong, kan Tetsuya adik yang baik :D. **Rive** **Eve** **Akashi** teriakan fujoshinya keluar, kyaaa :D. **Little** **Lily** mereka cocok jadi apa aja asal dipasangin :D, ahaha. **Mariagracia793** kasih tau nggak ya? :D. **N** **Rani** **Kudo** yah, lihat perkembangan cerita ini bagaimana aja deh, ehehe :D. **FriendShit** , **Hanyo4** , **Siscarilla** , **Ritsu0593** , **Ricchan** **Yami** **no** **Hime** , **Mai-chan** , **Akkurren612** , **Miku** **Yam** , **AomineHikaru** iya ini udah saya lanjut :D.

Btw, makasih banget buat responnya dari review, fav, maupun follow :*

Saya tunggu lagi yaa :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Sign,

Gigi.


	4. Chapter 4

**RESTRAINT**

Kuroko No Basuke **milik** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story **milik** Gigi

Warn :

T

Brother! Akakuro

Harem x Kuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Generation Of Miracle

Kagami Taiga

Momoi Satsuki

OOC

Typo

…

 **Tetsuya's Holiday Part 1.**

Tetsuya melirik kakaknya ganas. Mencoba mengabaikan kata hati untuk menentang Seijuro yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan datar. Tetsuya tahu kalau Seijuro ingin menjadi kakak yang baik. Tetsuya tahu kalau Seijuro ingin menemaninya. Tetsuya juga tahu kalau Seijuro begitu menyayanginya. Tapi…

 _Flashback_.

"Anak-anak, minggu depan, kita akan melaksanakan liburan semester. Untuk itu, seperti kebiasaan SMA Teikou akan melakukan wisata sekolah ke Ishigaki. Jangan lupa, nanti surat perijinan diberikan kepada orangtua." Ujar Shirogane _sensei_ mengakhiri pembelajaran hari ini.

Ya, SMA Teikou memang punya agenda yaitu selalu melakukan wisata sekolah setiap pergantian semester. Awalnya kebijakan ini diberlakukan untuk kelas A, tapi mengingat kalau anak pintar di Teikou tidak hanya berada di kelas A, akhirnya kebijakan itu diubah dengan mengikutkan semua siswa, bukan hanya kelas jenius saja.

Dan, tentu saja, kebijakan ini disambut gembira oleh para siswa. Lagipula, dengan adanya kebijakan ini, semua siswa tidak merasa dianaktirikan.

Tetsuya menatap surat perijinan dengan berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Tetsuya merasakan wisata sekolah yang selama ini selalu dibicarakan Seijuro dan teman-temannya. Coret, Seijuro hanya diam dan teman-temannya yang berceloteh membayangkan bagaimana jalannya wisata sekolah. Ah, dirinya sudah tak sabar.

"Tetsu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana masa kecilmu. Tapi, hentikan tatapan berbungamu." Ujar Aomine yang melihat wajah Tetsuya. Bukan terganggu sih, tapi bahaya! Manisnya itu loh, bikin _Seme_ manapun terlihat belang mesumnya.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak keren, Aomine- _kun_?"

'Keren? Kau cantik, Tetsu!' _Inner_ Aomine berteriak-teriak mengungkapkan ketidak tampanan bontot Akashi.

"Yah, kau cukup keren, Tetsuya- _chi_ , kalau mau jadi pacarku- _ssu_."

" _Yamette_ _kudasai_ , Kise- _kun_."

Kise tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya setelah mendengar namanya akan duduk bersama dengan pujaan hati. Meski harus mati-matian bersaing dengan Aomine dan Kagami, serta menyogok Furihata yang kebagian untuk menentukan kelompok duduk, Kise tak menyesal.

Sebelum..

"Tetsuya,"

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Nanti duduk denganku saat kunjungan wisata sekolah."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Dan menyakitkan hati seorang Kise Ryota.

"Tapi Tetsuya- _chi_ duduk-"

Omongan Kise terhenti saat Seijuro memandang sengit mata beriris emas itu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Ryota?"

Tidak bernada tanya, datar tapi menandakan sebuah ketajaman yang menjanjikan kengerian dalam setiap katanya yang membuat Kise bergidik ngeri untuk sekedar membayangkan.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _chi_."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ , tadi _sensei_ -"

"Tetsuya."

" _Hai_ , Sei- _kun_. Nanti Tetsuya duduk dengan Sei- _kun_."

"Bagus. Aku melakukan ini karena Tetsuya belum pernah ikut kunjungan wisata."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan dibalas dengan helusan pelan pada pucuk kepala.

…

Makan malam itu berjalan sunyi. Tetsuya sebenarnya ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya, namun keburu tertelan saat melihat Seijuro sudah berkata final.

"Nanti Tetsuya jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

"…"

"Jangan kemana-mana tanpaku."

"…"

"Jangan lupa barang-barang yang harus dibawa,"

"…"

"Jangan makan dan beli minuman sembarangan disana."

"…"

"Jangan pipis sembara-"

"Sei- _kun_ , aku bukan bayi lima tahun."

"Aku tidak suka kau memotong pembicaraanku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menunduk, "Gomen, _Nii_ - _san_."

"Kemana-mana pake _antiseptic_. Jangan menyentuh apapun yang mencurigakan."

"…"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ , kelas kita berbeda." Tetsuya mendesah bosan mendengar sang kakak mengulang peraturan.

"Tetsuya nanti ikut denganku."

"Aku ada tugas kelompok, Sei- _kun_."

"Nanti aku awasi."

Tetsuya tak punya pilihan selain menurut daripada diceramahi panjang lebar kali tinggi oleh Seijuro.

"Kau sudah menelepon Okaa- _san_ , Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Belum."

"Telepon dulu. Jangan membuat Okaa- _san_ khawatir."

" _Hai_ ," Tetsuya kembali menurut. Setelah selesai makan malam, Tetsuya pamit untuk menelepon sang ibunda.

Tetsuya mengambil badan ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya, menekan angka yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Nada tersambung menyambut, sebelum suara yang selalu menjadi sumber kehangatan hatinya terdengar.

/ _Moshi_ - _moshi_ /

"Okaa- _san_?"

/Tet- _chan_! Okaa- _san_ sudah menunggu dari tadi. Kenapa baru telepon?/

"Tetsuya baru selesai makan malam dengan Nii- _san_ , Okaa- _san_."

/Jadi, ada apa sayang? Kangen pulang ya?/

"Besok, Tetsuya mau pamit."

/Apa?! Tet- _chan_ mau kemana? Aduuh, jangan bikin Okaa- _san_ khawatir. Tet- _chan_ bukan mau nikah kan? Kau masih kecil, nak. Kakakmu saja belum nikah, kau sendiri belum pernah mimpi basah./

"A-Ano.. Besok Tetsuya ada kunjungan sekolah."

/Dimana? Berapa lama? Sei- _chan_ ikut? Apa Okaa- _san_ perlu mendampingi?/

" _Daijobu_ , Okaa- _san_. Ada Nii- _san_. Sekitar lima hari di Ishigaki."

/Tet-chan hati-hati ya, jaga makannya. Jangan jajan sembarangan, jangan kemana-mana tanpa Sei- _chan_ , jangan tidur terlalu malam dan susunya jangan lupa dibawa./

"Okaa- _san_ , Tetsuya sudah besar jadi-"

/Apanya yang besar?/

"Tetsuya, jadi-"

/Ah, bayi kecil Okaa- _san_ besok harus menapaki kerasnya dunia../

"Err.." Sejujurnya Tetsuya tidak tau harus komen bagaimana. Keluarganya memang beda.

/Tet- _chan_ , besok jangan lupa bawa obat-obatan, jaket tebal, selimut. Ah, Okaa- _san_ jadi ingin kesana sekarang membantumu berkemas./

"…"

/Tet- _chan_?/

"Tetsuya sudah ku suruh untuk tidur, Okaa- _san_."

/Ah, Sei- _chan_. _Mou_ , padahal belum Okaa- _san_ kasih ciuman selamat tidur!/

"Tetsuya bukan bayi."

/Selamanya Tet- _chan_ adalah bayi kecilku. Sei- _chan_ , jaga Tet- _chan_ ya?/

"Tentu saja, Okaa- _san_."

/Ya sudah, kau juga tidurlah. Jaga kesehatan ya, Sayang. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi Okaa- _san_ segera./

" _Hai_ , Okaa- _san_."

/ _Oyasumi_ , Sei- _chan_./

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Kaa- _san_."

Sambungan tertutup. Seijuro segera menghampiri kamar Tetsuya yang terletak disamping kamarnya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Sudah minum susu dan gosok gigi?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Sudah, Sei- _kun_."

"Kau tadi gosok gigi dulu?"

" _Hai_ , _doushitte_?"

" _Iie_ ," Seijuro menunduk, dan menjilat ujung bibir Tetsuya, "Masih ada bekas susu disini."

"Sei- _kun_ kalau ingin minum susu bikin sendiri."

Seijuro tersenyum, "Tidurlah, sudah larut malam."

Demi apa, padahal jam dinding di kamar Tetsuya baru menunjukkan pukul 19.45.

"Sei- _kun_ tidak tidur?"

"Aku masih menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan kita bawa."

"Aku akan membantu."

"Tidak. Tetsuya harus segera tidur." Ujar Seijuro sambil menuntun Tetsuya berbaring.

"Tapi barang-barangku.."

"Tenang saja, Nii- _san_ mu akan mengurusnya untukmu."

" _Hontou_?! _Arigato_ , Sei- _kun_."

Cup. Ciuman di kening Tetsuya di bubuhkan, " _Oyasumi_ , Tetsuya."

…

Pantai. Tetsuya sudah lama sekali tidak menginjak pantai. Seingatnya, terakhir kali dia menginjak pantai saat dirinya merayakan ulangtahun ke-10 bersama keluarganya. Itupun, pantai yang dia kunjungi adalah pantai pribadi milik keluarganya, untuk itu Tetsuya terlihat sangat antusias dan dengan semangat mempersiapkan segalanya.

Dan begitulah kronologi wisata sekolahnya yang sudah diatur sedemikian oleh kakaknya. Kemana-mana Seijuro selalu mengikutinya. Padahal, saat naik bus tadi, Tetsuya sudah mengendap-endap, pelan-pelan.

 _Flashback off._

"Kenapa Sei- _kun_ tidak duduk di bus A?"

"Baiklah, nanti saat pulang kita duduk di bus A."

"Maksudnya, kenapa Sei- _kun_ ada disini? Ini kan bukan kelas Sei- _kun_."

"Nanti Tetsuya tersesat kalau tidak bersamaku."

Ada ya yang di dalam bus bisa tersesat?!

"Sei-ku-"

"Tetsuya mau nanti ada penculik yang tiba-tiba masuk? Terus nanti kau tidak bisa minum vanilla milkshake kalau diculik. Tetsuya mau?"

Surai biru menggeleng, "Tidak mau, Sei- _kun_."

"Makanya jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

"Iya, Nii- _san_." Tangan Tetsuya terangkat menggenggam lengan Seijuro erat.

…

Duo Aokise yang berada di belakang bangku Akakuro hanya bisa menepuk jidat saat makluk unyu berambut biru dikibulin kakaknya yang bermata belang. Bisa-bisanya, sang pujaan hati percaya saja dengan semua ucapan yang sudah jelas bohongnya.

"Tetsuya- _chi_ benar-benar polos- _ssu_."

"Tetsu memang harus diberi anu biar tidak polos."

"Apanya yang anu, Daiki?" Seijuro yang berada didepan duo _Aho_ itu langsung menengok kebelakang begitu mendengar kalimat ambigu dari teman(budak)nya.

Gawat! Iblis yang sedang menaungi malaikatnya bangkit.

"Err, tidak apa-apa Akashi, hahaha." Jawab Aomine sambil tertawa garing.

"Sekali lagi kau berpikir me-"

"Sei- _kun_ , ada apa?"

Aura iblis Akashi langsung padam begitu mendengar suara adiknya, yang langsung disambut ucapan syukur Aomine dalam hati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya. Kenapa?"

"Ngantuk."

Tangan Seijuro menarik kepala Tetsuya hingga bersandar di bahunya. Tangannya melingkari bahu Tetsuya yang memberikan kesan posesif didalamnya.

"Tetsuya tidur saja, masih jauh."

"Tapi aku ingin melihat pemandangannya, Sei- _kun_."

"Nanti kalau sudah dekat, aku bangunkan."

" _Hontou_?!" Tanya Tetsuya memastikan dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Iya, Adikku sayang."

"Tetsuya juga sayang Sei- _kun_."

Seijuro tersenyum, menenggelamkan Tetsuya ke dalam dekapannya sambil hidungnya menghirup dengan buas harum vanilla yang menguar dari rambut Tetsuya,

-Dan membuat para penumpang lainya gigit jari atas kemesraan kakak adik yang modusnya tercium kemana-mana.

…

"Tetsuya, bangun."

Pemuda mungil bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu menggeliat dalam dekapan kakaknya. Hidungnya masih mengecap bau _mint_ menenangkan, sedang pipi gembilnya masih bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang sang kakak.

"Engggh.." Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya, "Sudah sampai?" Tanya Tetsuya, namun masih belum bangkit dari posisinya.

"Sebentar lagi. Tetsuya bilang mau lihat pemandangan."

"Masih ngantuk." Meski bilang begitu, Tetsuya bangkit dari posisinya sambil mengucek salah satu matanya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dengan pipi tembemnya yang memerah. Khas orang bangun tidur dalam mode _kawai_.

Tetsuya + bangun tidur + _bed hair_ = _Kawaaaai, maji kawai desu!_

"Sei- _kun_ dan _minna_ - _san_ , hidungnya berdarah."

Oh, katakan kepada petugas P3K untuk menambah persediaan kapas dan obat penambah darah.

…

"Sei- _kun_! _Sugoi_ , pemandangannya indah sekali."

"Tetsuya suka?"

" _Ung_! Suka."

Seijuro tersenyum simpul, dirinya selalu senang saat melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang begitu menggemaskan sebelum kemudian tersenyum sambil menebar ancaman saat melihat orang-orang yang berada disekeliling mereka menatap 'lapar' adiknya.

"Ayo kita ke hotel dulu."

"Nii- _san_?"

"Hm?"

" _Arigato_."

Seijuro tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening adiknya cepat.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke hotel tujuan. Suasananya yang saat itu, tengah ramai dengan wisatawan.

"Pembagian kamar akan diacak sesuai nomor yang terdapat pada undian," Ujar Takao, si ketua kelas.

"Aku mau sama Tetsuya- _chi_!" Teriak Kise yang dibalas jitakan oleh Aomine.

"Berisik! Biarkan Tetsu memilih sendiri partner kamarnya malam ini," Ujar Aomine sambil mengambil koper Tetsuya, "Ayo, Tetsu. Kita ke kamar."

Jduak!

" _Ittai_ , _Bakagami_!" Ringis Aomine yang kepalanya menjadi korban lemparan bola basket oleh Kagami.

"Kau sendiri juga memaksa, _Ahomine_."

"Kau bisa bersamaku jika kau mau, Tetsu-"

"Tetsuya tidak akan mengambil undian konyol itu. Dia akan tidur **bersamaku**." Seijuro menekan kata 'bersama' seraya menodongkan gunting saktinya, yang jelas tak ada yang mampu menolaknya.

"Sei- _kun_ tidak tidur dengan teman sekelasmu?"

"Tetsuya tidak suka aku sekamar denganmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi-"

"Tetsuya lupa, kalau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku?"

Kepala biru itu menggeleng, "Tidak, Sei- _kun_."

"Lalu? Atau kau mau kembali ke Kyoto?"

Bibir Tetsuya makin mencebik, memang saat mereka akan berangkat kemarin, Seijuro memberi peraturan yang berisi, jika dirinya tidak mematuhi perintah kakaknya maka saat itu juga akan dipulangkan kerumahnya.

Tidak! Tetsuya tidak mau! Dia ingin punya pengalaman baru.

"Iya, aku akan sekamar dengan Sei- _kun_ ," Ucap Tetsuya akhirnya, menghentikan harapan dari teman-temannya yang punya niat modus dengannya.

"Bagus, kau anak baik, Tetsuya dan ayo kita ke kamar." Ujar Seijuro sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya menuju kamar yang sudah dipesannya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Tetsuya mengamati detail sudut kamar. Elegan, penuh dengan kemewahan. Meski dia hidup di keluarga Akashi yang jelas dalam kemakmuran, tetap saja, ini bukan kebiasaan. Kamarnya sendiri, didesain layaknya kamar tidur anak-anak (karena ibunya yang menganggapnya akan selalu berusia balita), berwarna pastel ceria.

"Tetsuya suka kamarnya?"

" _Ung_. Suka, Sei- _kun_."

"Kau bisa membuka jendelanya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, dan tanpa menunggu lama, dirinya membuka jendela yang dimaksudkan oleh kakaknya.

" _Kirei_.." Ujar Tetsuya takjub saat melihat pemandangan dari jendela kamar yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Indah bukan? Aku sengaja memesan kamar ini, karena pemandangannya memang paling indah." Jelas Seijuro yang saat ini berdiri di samping Tetsuya setelah selesai meletakkan barang-barangnya.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

" _Arigato_.." Tetsuya tersenyum memandang kakaknya. Ah, kakaknya memang benar-benar orang yang dikaguminya. Selalu bisa diandalkan kapan saja.

Seijuro memandang wajah Tetsuya, dan mengacak-acak rambut biru muda yang sedari tadi menggoda tangannya.

"Ganti bajumu. Kita akan segera menuju pantai,"

" _Hai_ ," Tetsuya mengangguk, membongkar lemari dan menuju kamar mandi.

…

"Kau mau pakai baju itu?" Tanya Seijuro yang melihat adiknya memakai celana diatas lutut dan memakai kemeja pantai yang kancingnya sengaja dibuka semua.

"Bukannya Sei- _kun_ juga sama?"

"Kau akan masuk angin kalau telanjang dada, Tetsuya."

"Mana ada orang berenang pakai baju, Sei- _kun_."

"Ada, Tetsuya akan jadi orangnya."

" _Iia_ _da_!"

Seijuro memincingkan mata, berpikir bagaimana menahan adiknya agar tak jadi target modus teman-temannya. Lagipula, Seijuro juga tak akan rela kalau tubuh seksi adiknya jadi santapan mata-mata yang pasti mupeng saat melihatnya. Tidak! Yang boleh melihat luar dalam Tetsuya hanya dirinya saja. Titik nggak pake koma!

"Orang yang bertelanjang dada itu tidak keren, Tetsuya,"

"Kata siapa?"

"Aku. Kau tak percaya pada kakakmu?"

"Percaya, tapi teman-temanku semuanya bertelanjang dada."

"Itu karena mereka tidak keren."

"Lalu kenapa Sei- _kun_ bertelanjang dada?"

"Karena aku ingin adikku tersayang ini menjadi satu-satunya yang paling keren di pantai ini."

"Nii- _san_ serius?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Banyak perempuan yang akan menyukaiku?"

"Ya, adikku akan jadi paling keren. Kau tahu? Wanita akan semakin penasaran kalau kau menutup tubuhmu." Ujar Seijuro yang semakin tak mampu menahan seringainya saat melihat adiknya mengangguk-angguk dengan mata berbinar, mengiyakan pendapatnya.

…

Diluar kamar kakak adik itu, serombongan laki-laki dan satu perempuan, menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Hati mereka berdetak tak karuan, tak sabar untuk melihat sang jelmaan malaikat bersurai _baby_ _blue_ , yang mereka yakin pasti akan memamerkan bagian atasnya. Dan kalau beruntung, kaki jenjang berkulit porselen, bisa memanjakan mata mereka.

Ugh, hanya memikirkannya saja membuat darah naik ke kepala.

"Aomine- _chi_ , hidungmu berdarah- _ssu_!"

"Jangan berpikiran mesum," Hardik Midorima sambil menaikan kacamata yang bahkan tidak beranjak semili-pun dari tempatnya.

" _Ne_ , Tetsu- _kun_ pasti _awesome_ sekali," Momoi menangkup pipinya, seraya berkhayal yang iya-iya dengan laki-laki idamannya.

"Tatsu- _chin_ , Maiubo dengan Tetsu- _chin_ enakan mana?"

"Murasakibara- _aho_! Jelas enakan Tetsu lah, jelas lembut diluar, dan hangat di dalam."

" _Eromine_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Eromine_ , _Bakagami_?"

"Kau, tentu saja."

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau selama ini kau menyi-"

"Diam! Akashi- _chi_ bisa mendengar kita- _ssu_!"

Cklek. Suara kunci terbuka, membuat hati mereka makin tidaksabar saja.

"Semoga aku masih bisa hidup setelah pemandangan menggetarkan hati ini, Tuhan." Doa Momoi sambil berdiri di samping Kise yang matanya juga memancarkan harapan yang sama.

5..4..1!

Bayang-bayang _fuwa_ - _fuwa_ penuh angan indah dan menjurus ke yang iya-iya, musnah tanpa sisa. Seijuro menyeringai memandang teman-temannya yang jelas kecewa hingga tak sanggup berkata-kata. Rasakan! Enak saja berharap bisa mendapat keuntungan dari wisata sekolah mereka.

Boro-boro bisa melihat Tetsuya bertelanjang dada, yang ada didepannya hanya kaos berwarna biru bergambar vanilla milkshake kesukaan empunya. Kaki yang diharapkan bisa terekspos habis-habisan, sekarang malah terbalut _jogger_ _pants_ diatas mata kaki berbahan parasut ringan dengan warna putih tulang.

Bukan pakaian untuk ke pantai dan tidak mereka harapkan sama sekali!

Tidak adil! Mereka sudah berharap banyak untuk wisata sekolah kali ini untuk berjuang menggaet sang pujaan hati, tapi.. jangan kan bisa memodusi, bisa mendekatinya saja sudah susahnya setengah mati.

Seijuro sungguh tak mampu menyembunyikan seringai kejamnya lagi. Dia sudah melangkah dan menegaskan, hanya dia yang akan menang banyak kali ini.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Err.. silahkan timpuk saya -_-"

intinya saya minta maaf sudah sangat lama tidak meng- _update_ ff ini :'( *bungkuk-bungkuk.

 **Hanyo4, Daehoney, EmperorVer, Rarachi, Nyanko Kawaii, Maiyaa Shiori, MaknaEXO, Wullanchole, Akashiseiju, TitanMilikHeichou, Fishirou, Guest, Ricchan Yami no Hime, Deagitap, ChintyaRosita, Naru, Lhiae932, Jessica, Arisa Ezakiya, ScretVin 137** iya, ini saya lanjutkan, semoga suka yaa :D . **Lisette** **Lykouleon** kenapa hanya Tetsuya yang homeschooling ya? Saya nggak kepikiran sampe situ, hahaha. Ya mungkin bisa saya jadikan bahan buat chapter baru :D. **Chii** saya juga sama, membayangkan yang iya-iya, haha. **Fujoshi** **Hentai** ini masih kurang banyak nggak? Hehe.

Terimakasih sangat untuk supportnya, jangan kapok mampir ke cerita saya dan ditunggu lagi kedatangannya.

Terakhir, Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
